


Magic Knows No Bounds

by im_simply_mimi



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Magic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_simply_mimi/pseuds/im_simply_mimi
Summary: The world of magic is intriguing yet dangerous. Wonderful yet terrifying. Ever since the prince vanished, the kingdom has fallen apart and declared war on the wastelands. Battleships fly over towns, seeking destruction. Bombs are released onto these towns, ruining any way of life, and forcing death.As a graduate of the Sorcerer's Academy, I am under oath to assist the palace, as well as Madam Suliman, in winning over the war. But... something else is at stake. Something I wish not to give away so freely.My freedom...An old friend of mine known as "The Boy who ate a star" has surfaced recently. I need to find him. I wish to try and convince him to help me find the prince. After all, we both have castles of our own. His Moving Castle and my Flying Paradise.
Kudos: 1





	Magic Knows No Bounds

With the wave of a hand, a drawer in an old oak desk slides out, freeing a piece of paper. Golden dust leads the floating paper to a space upon a desk. As the paper gently floats down, the feather in an ink cup floats up and receives a gentle grasp. Another dip in the ink and the paper starts filling with expressions only words can communicate. A letter. Graceful movements create beautiful cursive. Careful thinking creates fluent thoughts. Soon, the paper was replaced by another. The writing continues. This letter is too important not to think out.

After minutes feeling like mere seconds, an envelope floats over with a stamp. With further caution, both papers, neatly folded, are slipped into the envelope. I trace my finger to the point of the envelope and create a pool of purple wax forms. I stamp the pool of wax, creating a seal. The seal shows an eagle surrounded by vines.

I tie a golden ribbon around the envelope, creating lace wings. They flap to ensure their function. I snap, opening a window behind me. The envelope frees from my hand. "Go to him." I say. The envelope flies out the window, closing and latching it behind.

\----

A few days later

\----

"Miss! Miss!" a familiar voice alerts from beyond my door. I sit up sheepishly and groan. "Yes, Leo?" I respond. "He returned your letter with one of his own." I jump out of bed and rush to the door. I open it and look at the white harpy eagle. "Read it to me." I say, walking back into my room and leaving the door open for him. His talons tapping the wood floor. I sit at my mirror and pick up my brush.

"Dear Miss Y/N, I hope this letter finds you in the best of health. I know your intentions are well and we both know the oath cannot be broken. But-"

I look up.

"Madam Suliman is acting too harshly with the upcoming war. There have been bombing in the east and west. When I arrive, I will create a portal door with yours for frequent visits-"

I set the brush down and stand up.

"Signed. Howl."

"Do you know when he'll arrive?" I ask. Leo huffs. A sign of denial. "I see." I walk past him. "Miss, do you really have a portal door?" I turn and nod. "My grandfather built this airship for me. He always said I was a floated soul who never wanted to touch the ground. There are still many secrets I haven't uncovered, but the portal door is something I discovered recently." Leo huffs and stretches his wings. I tell him to retire to his room.

I walk down cobblestone stairs and stand in front of a wooden door with a circular dial with 4 colors on it. Purple, green, blue, and black. The door handle dials turns to the color blue and rings. The door opens slowly.

A tall figure walks out of the darkness beyond the door. I swallow the lump in my throat. "G-good morning Howl." The light reveals a tall figure with blonde hair and a pink and blue almost violent color diamond checkered coat. His blue eyes pierce through my own. "Hello Y/N. It's been too long."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
